Phantom Myth
by lightangel16
Summary: this will follow the grandchildren of the main characters like Danny and friends grandkids to the others like Dash and the others like Paulina and Star. the rest of the summery is inside I could not fit it all in this box.
Chapter 1: Myth Of Phantom

 **Hi guys lightangel16 here I got a new story that popped up in my mind this will follow the grandchildren of the main characters like Danny and friends grandkids to the others like Dash and the others like Paulina and Star. This may start out slow but it will get better soon also to let you all know Sam and Tucker are 89 like all the rest of the characters and also Danny disappeared 5 years after phantom planet also Sam and Danny never happened at the end of Pp I like the pair but there is to much of it. This will be DxE fanfic I got some fun things also the G.I.W took over and banned ghost and music from the world also all the Ghost Zone active portals were disconnected and the machines destroyed. Heads up to my readers of my other stories I am sorry I have not updated anything for a while but I'm back and I will be turning out new chapters like a bat out of Hell so until then I will be exploring the G.Z. looking for the keys to my lair. P.s. I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did it would still be on air with new episodes but I don't own it so thanks for the awesome show Butch Hertmen.-lightangel16**

~year 2082 Amity Park , Casper High~

"good evening class today we will talk about the myth of the evil Danny Phantom a monster who plagued this town over seventy years ago." Said Ms. Lancer the daughter of the late Mr. Lancer.

" He is not a myth my grandmother told me she knows him." Said a boy in black jeans, shirt with purple skulls on it, he had mid length hair to his shoulders in a pony tail with a purple highlighted tip at the end.

" hey gloom and doom your crazy have your grandma needs to start taking her crazy pills because she is one fucked up bitch to believe in a mythical person like Danny Phantom. " said Darla Baxter a girl who looked just like her father in all ways expect female and captain of the girls football team.

" Don't you dare call my grandmother crazy you steroid filled dumbass." Yelled Zachery Manson.

"great tiger claws you two watch your mouths." Said Ms. Lancer.

"Fine but if steroid slut says another word I'm hitting her!" said Zack.

"Bring it Manson." Challenged Darla as she got up.

Zack got up and cracked his knuckles.

"stop both of you this insist! "Yelled the teacher.

Both sat down with a huff and turned back to the teacher in the front of the room.

The lesson went on for a while until the bell rang and class was dismissed.

Zack walked out the class still fuming mad until he turned the corner and bumped into his best friend Tina Folly a young girl who looked just like Tucker and loved meat but was female and had a PDA but it only had school work on it no music at all or games.

"ouch what hit me." Said Tina as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"sorry Tina I did not see you." Said Zack as he helped her up off the floor.

" Thanks man." Said Tina as she got up.

"how was class bro?" asked Tina.

" same as always with Darla calling me crazy and me wanting to kill her." Said Zack.

"so have you seen Lilah?" asked Zack.

" I'm right here." Said Lilah a redhead girl that looked like a 14 year old jazz.( jazz's granddaughter) that tapped Zack on the shoulder nearly scaring the crap out of him.

"Oh shit Lilah hey don't do that." Zack yelled as he turned around.

" sorry Zack." Lilah said looking down.

" don't look so sad that's my thing." Said Zack jokingly.

"So what's up?" asked Lilah.

"nothing I'm just going to prove Danny Phantom exists to everyone." Said Zack with a proud grin.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Lilah.

"By going to ground zero of the great ghost war." Said Zack.

" is your ponytail to tight and keeping air from your brain, you know that it is against the law to go anywhere near there?" yelled Tina who's mouth was covered right after by Zack.

"Quiet do you want to get caught?" asked Zack.

No but you could get arrest by the P.I.W( military police who where all white)." Said Tina.

" I don't care because we need his help or we will never have music or freedom again." Said Zack looking outside at a large metal wall surrounding the city with electric wires on the top of the wall and armed cannons pointing at the town from all sides of the town.

" you can either follow me or stay here in this hellhole." said Zack as he turned and walked away from his friends.

Tina and Lilah just looked at each other and then turned and walked away.

~Ground Zero Midnight ~

Zack stood behind a destroyed building waiting until suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around quickly ready to fight.

He relaxed once he saw it was his friends.

"Don't sneak up on a guy when he is hiding from the government." Whispered Zack.

"sorry." Both girls said in unison.

"It's OK but let's go." Said Zack as he pulled the girls past a huge pile of rocks and metal blocking them from being saw by any P.I.W.

Soon the three stopped at a large building with a satellite dish on top with a sign on top with all the letters missing but two a rusted F and W.

" we are here the start of it all Fenton Works." Said Zack as he pulled his friends though the broken doorway.

"OK we are in now what?" asked Lilah.

"We find the lab and start up the portal." Said Zack.

" how do you know all this?" Tina asked.

"my grandmother told me." Replied Zack.

The girls exchanged looks at each other and followed Zack into a basement where they saw the portal.

"This is it." Said Zack as he walked up to the portal and examined it.

As he looked at it he noticed it had not been destroyed like the G.I.W said it was all it looked was as if it had a lot of rust.

"why did it not get destroyed like the rest?" asked Tina.

" I don't know but we need to get this started before someone comes looking around."Zack said as he looked around on desks until he ran his hand over a dusty screen and it hummed to life.

"bzzt bzzzt bzzt please….bzzt identify…..buzzt yourself…Buzzt." Hummed the computer as a thumb scanner popped up on the screen.

Zack put his thumb on the scanner and it flashed red and said Unauthorized not a Fenton.

"Hey Lilah come over here and try this out." Called Zack.

"Why asked Lilah as she walked over and looked at the scanner.

"It may work for you because you are a Fenton." Said Zack.

Lilah put her thumb on the scanner and it flashed green and said welcome Lilah Fenton.

"How is my Thumb print in the data base?" Asked Lilah as the two huge rusted doors began to open slowly and a red light flashed with a alarm sounding saying Ghost Portal active over and over.

Soon the doors reviled a green swirling vortex and then the sound of feet running though the house.

"Come on let's go!" yelled Zack as he grabbed his friends hands and jumped into the vortex.

Soon as the trio jumped in a rocket hit the portal exploding destroying the machine.

"sir someone actived the portal" said a woman in a white suit and long black hair.

" find and destroy them agent Danielle." said a voice on the other side of a microphone ear piece.

"Understood." Danielle said removing her black glasses to revile her glowing green eyes.

 **End of chapter one**

 **OK that is the end of my first chapter I will explain why Danielle is working for the G.I.W later on and also Dan will be in here also I will explain what happened to Tucker and Jazz later on. So let me know what you think also I am sorry if it is a bit sloppy I typed this in the word app on my phone. So until the next update take care guys and girls.-lightangel16**


End file.
